


Danse Macabre

by ghost_like



Series: 31 Days of Halloween 2k18 [13]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Horror, M/M, Masquerade, Psychological Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 18:09:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16289357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghost_like/pseuds/ghost_like
Summary: He should probably just go home, try to talk to Taekwoon, apologize for the things he said. No point in staying at a party meant for couples without his significant other.





	Danse Macabre

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this as a sort of prequel for [beneath the skin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16177742), but it can be read as a standalone if you want!
> 
> today's prompt was "masks"
> 
> enjoy!♡

Hakyeon checked the time on his phone for the hundredth time before shoving it back into his pocket. Taekwoon was late. Taekwoon was late and Hakyeon was standing in the corner like some sad loser who got stood up by his date - which he sort of was. Hakyeon _never_ stood in the corner during a party. _Never_.

Sighing, he adjusted his mask and subtly looked around the ballroom, trying to seem casual, natural. Fair, he didn’t know if Taekwoon would show up at all, not after the fight they’d had earlier that evening. It was something so silly, something so— so stupid. They rarely ever fought, hell, they rarely ever _disagreed_ on anything, but they’d been tired and stressed and little things suddenly became big things and now— it exploded. Maybe it was just that simple.

He should probably just go home, try to talk to Taekwoon, apologize for the things he said. No point in staying at a party meant for couples without his significant other.

Hakyeon turned around to walk out of the ballroom but immediately bumped into someone - someone he recognized immediately despite the mask covering his entire face.

“A-ah, Taekwoonie!” Hakyeon exclaimed, immediately smiling up at his boyfriend. “I didn’t think you’d come.”

Taekwoon just gave him a shrug, turning his face away to the crowd of dancing people. Hakyeon sighed and rolled his eyes.

“So that’s how it’s going to be? You’re giving me the silent treatment?”

Again, Taekwoon said nothing. Hakyeon scoffed and nodded, taking a step closer to his boyfriend to link one arm to his.

“But I’m assuming you’re not completely angry with me, otherwise you wouldn’t have come.”

Taekwoon, again, didn’t reply but also didn’t try to pull his arm away. He was just playing hard to get, which wasn’t exactly a new tactic of his to get his way. Hakyeon decided to humor him this time.

“Dance with me?”

Taekwoon leaned his head towards him, his dark eyes glinting behind the mask and, in a fluid motion, he offered Hakyeon his free hand in invitation. Hakyeon grinned up at him and gladly took his hand, allowing Taekwoon to guide towards the dancefloor. They easily fell into position in each other’s arms - dancing was something they did often, mostly because Hakyeon insisted.

As they began moving to the tune being played in the background, Hakyeon watched his boyfriend’s eyes. He always loved Taekwoon’s eyes, the shape of them, the color of them, the way they turned into adorable crescents when he smiled.

“Are you very angry with me?” Hakyeon asked. Taekwoon blinked. “I didn’t mean the things I’ve said, you know that, right? I know you didn’t mean the things you’ve said either.” He continued, moving the hand that had been on Taekwoon’s shoulder up to his nape, fingers tangling with the hair there. “We were both upset, things have been— a little hectic lately. Work and hunting for a new apartment… It’s not easy.”

Taekwoon continued to quietly stare at him; Hakyeon didn’t mind. “We haven’t been spending enough time together, we’re always so tired, I— I guess I just miss you.” He paused, chewing on his bottom lip as he looked up at Taekwoon, his pretty eyes. “I’m sorry for everything I said tonight.” He pulled Taekwoon closer, felt Taekwoon’s own hold on him tighten. “Forgive me?”

Taekwoon nodded, still silent, but he was smiling behind the mask - Hakyeon could see it from the shape of his eyes. Suddenly giddy, as he often felt after solving a problem, Hakyeon grabbed Taekwoon’s hands and gave them a little tug to prompt him to follow. Taekwoon easily did so, letting Hakyeon guide him out of the dancefloor towards an empty hallway. He just wanted to be alone with Taekwoon for a moment, only a couple minutes, a little while to enjoy his boyfriend’s company and rejoice in the fact they weren’t fighting anymore, weren’t angry anymore. Just to hold him for a few minutes without people looking at them weird.

The second they found themselves alone, Hakyeon wrapped his arms around Taekwoon and hugged him tight, feeling Taekwoon’s arms around him in turn. He took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of his shampoo and his favorite perfume, the smell of soap on his skin, the smell of _home_.

“You know I love you, right?” Hakyeon said against his boyfriend’s chest, eyes closed and a smile on his lips. “Even if we’ve been a little busy, I’m yours no matter what. Always.”

That time when Taekwoon didn’t reply, Hakyeon began to feel nervous; at this point of Taekwoon’s classic ‘silent treatment’, he would drop the act and say he loved him back. That’s how it worked, that’s it always had been.

Frowning, Hakyeon pulled back from the hug so he could look up at Taekwoon. His dark eyes were still watching him, still glinting. Narrowing his own eyes suspiciously, now beginning to wonder if Taekwoon was playing a prank on him, some sort of petty revenge, Hakyeon brought up his hands to slowly lift up Taekwoon’s mask.

He expected pale skin to greet him, but the skin there was tan, golden like his own. His confusion only grew when, instead of Taekwoon’s pouty pink lips, he found rounder and darker ones, corners curled upwards in a mild smile. The nose wasn’t shaped like Taekwoon’s either - that was his own nose. Hakyeon felt his heart pounding faster inside his chest, his breathing becoming shallow and frantic as he continued to lift the mask higher and higher, needing to see the eyes but at the same time not wanting to.

It had been Taekwoon. Taekwoon’s eyes, Taekwoon’s scent, the shape of Taekwoon’s body - he could recognize those everywhere.

Hands shaking, he continued lifting up the mask, the bridge of the nose revealed and it was indeed his own nose, and the eyes, the eyes—

“Hakyeon!”

The voice came from behind him and Hakyeon jumped, whirling around towards Taekwoon, who had just rounded the corner to the hallway where he was standing.

“There you are, what are you doing here all by yourself?”

“By myself?” Hakyeon asked and turned around to find that, indeed, the hallway behind him was empty. All that was left was a mask in his hand. “What…”

“I just arrived and saw you come this way,” Taekwoon explained, and Hakyeon, dazed, turned to face his boyfriend. “I’m sorry about earlier, I— I didn’t mean anything I said.”

“I— Yes, I know, of course,” Hakyeon agreed, looking around one last time just to make sure they were really the only ones there. “Taekwoonie, can— Can we go home?”

Taekwoon frowned, immediately closing the distance between them to wrap one arm around Hakyeon’s shoulders protectively. “Of course, are you feeling alright? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

“A ghost—” Hakyeon echoed, looking down at the mask in his hand. “Not exactly.”

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/ghostlike91) | [tumblr](https://ghostlike91.tumblr.com/) | [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/ghostlike) | [ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/ghostlike91)


End file.
